The Royal Family
The Royal Family is the family of royalty who are all the main characters in the Katamari series. It consists of The King of All Cosmos, The Prince, The Queen of All Cosmos, and The High King. They reside somewhere in The Cosmos, and live a glamorous life full of vacations and celebrations. The King of All Cosmos It is unclear whether or not The King is the protagonist or the antagonist. In each game, The King causes some kind of problem. Then, the Prince must fix it. He gives instructions to The Prince through all of the levels, and tends to be the only character who speaks. (Always in first person plural form.) The King is a grand person to behold, because of his haughty personality and large ego. He was generally abused by his father, The High King, as a child, leading him to be abusive to The Prince. He has many skills and talents, and amazing powers to go with it, most notably his Royal Rainbow, which he uses to teleport the Katamaris around. He claims to be very good at rolling, which is aparent from the way he rolls The Sun in the credits of We Love Katamari. He loves The Queen very much. Katamari on the Web usually abbreviates his name as "KoaC". The Prince The Prince is very small, about 5 cm tall. He is the main protagonist in all the games, and tends to get the short end of the stick. He is the son of The King of All Cosmos, and is constantly being told to go and roll Katamaris. He never speaks throughout the entire series. Not much is known about The Prince's personal life, other than he enjoys dancing. In Katamari Forever, he seems to have terrible luck and is constantly getting in sticky situations. The Queen of All Cosmos Not very much is known about the Queen. She rarely appears in the game, usually only fully appearing in the intro and credits, and her hand being seen giving delicious treats at the end of multiplayer competitions. She is the mother of The Prince, and the wife of The King of All Cosmos, and is deeply in love with him. She met him by accident one day while running somewhere, and it was love at first sight. The High King Very little is known about The High King, other than he is The King of All Cosmos's father, and was very strict with him as a child. He appears to be in poor health, as he is very old. He was first introduced in We Love Katamari. The Robo King The King's alternate Robot ego. He was built by The Prince and his cousins in Katamari Forever, when the King was in a coma. He's very nervous and self concious, and has very low self esteem, unlike The King. Shortly after being created, he went into a rage and destroyed all the stars, following quickly in the King's footsteps. He helped bring back some of the stars and wake The King up in Katamari Forever. When the King actually does wake up, though, the Robo King went insane and began destroying all the stars again. The King stopped him in the last second, and had the Prince and his cousins roll him up piece by piece. Strangely, he was still around to put his Katamari up into the sky, though. The Princess Virtually nothing is known about the Princess other than she loves horseriding and playing musical intruments. She first appeared in Beautiful Katamari, and is believed to be either a young version of the Queen, The Prince's girlfriend, or just another cousin.